


Glass

by the_queenregent



Series: Kylux Mini-Fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, a lot of kylo being immature nd smashing everything, bit of blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenregent/pseuds/the_queenregent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short little thing for a prompt by anon on tumblr: When broken glass litters the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

Once more the goddamn Resistance has slipped through his fingers. Once more–he didn’t dare let this thought form fully–his mother has outwitted him.

The anger that courses through him if more than simply anger. It is fury, raw and unchained, hot and fiery. It consumes him, overtaking his mind without his consent.  
Kylo ends up tossing his lightsaber aside in favor of his fists as he smashes this console. The metal, buttons, and screens all shatter beneath him. Everything else, be it sound, sight, or touch, has faded away; now it’s just him, wrapped up in his own mind. He can feel nothing but the hot rage flowing through him and into the machines. Not even the pain registers. At least, now until a voice shouts his name.

“REN.”

He hears it, is jerked out of that state, but he continues on his rampage. No part of the room is spared. Soon, he’s punching the walls, because the consoles are past the point of destruction.

Only when Hux shouts his name again, even louder, does he fully come back to life. Pulled suddenly back into reality, he freezes completely. Only when the pain sets in, finally, does he look at the damage he’s done; not to the room, but to himself.

The gloves once covering his hands have been ripped away, revealing knuckles that have been practically torn apart. He holds out his hands, staring at them, watching them bleed and shake while he doesn’t even attempt at controlling his breathing. Hux’s presence is so overwhelming, but he doesn’t turn. How can he?

Hux strides towards him, boots crunching over the broken remains of glass and metal littering the floor. “Ren,” he says it again, softer this time, while he reaches out to touch Kylo’s arm.

His shoulders are heaving, up and down and up and down.

Without another word, Hux gently takes one of Kylo’s bloody hands and leads him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos, and be sure to check out my other works!
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Bee


End file.
